


Her Alpha Mates (Obey Me Fanfiction)

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Polygamy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: LuciferXLeahXDiavoloAn Alpha and Omega StorySmut, Adult Language and SituationsLeah has been having erotic dreams about two men for the past year though she has never met them in real life. Leah goes to sleep one night only to wake in a dark court room surrounded by Alpha men. Two of them being the men that has haunted her dreams for the past year.As Leah makes eye contact with Lucifer and Diavolo something inside her breaks as her long slumbering heat comes to life for the first time in her life. They're her fate, even if she fights against.Lucifer and Diavolo want to monopolize all of the human girl, from her body to her heart, everything that is hers belongs to them. She's theirs, no matter what she says.
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

_C_ _hapter 1_

_An Alpha and Omega Story_

My eyes lock with the golden ones before me before they travel to the man with the red tinted eyes. Something in my body breaks and I know I won't be able to put it back together as the heat inside of me flares to life for the first time. I moan softly as my body comes alive under their gazes, their eyes tracing down my body taking in every one of my features. 

_"Oh holy shit!."_

_"_ _Mmm_ _...she smells ripe."_

_"So hungry..."_

_"Omega..."_

_"Omega..."_

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _..."_

_"Lucifer..."_

_"She's ours..."_ The ones called Lucifer and Diavolo say at the same time before their pheromones fill the air of the semi dark court room. 

_"Our fated mate..."_ They echo each other again. 

\--------

_A few hours earlier_

_"I don't want to be set up on a blind date again Anna_ _. This is the tenth time you've tried to play match maker."_

_"Come on Leah, he's a dominant alpha! I swear you won't be disappointed this time_ _. I have a good feeling about this one."_ My friend Anna had been trying to set me up with every single alpha she knew. She had met her mate a couple of years before and was now living the blissful mated life. I on the other hand, had given up. I was a 27 year old Omega who hadn't even had her first heat. It wasn't completely unheard of for an Omega not to have their first heat so late into their 20s, usually they had them around 16-18 years of age. Sometimes an Omega needed to meet their mate, or be around an Alpha in rut to experience their first heat. 

_"Girl! When was the last time you had sex?"_

_"Are we talking good sex, bad sex, or the type that involves yourself and a vibrator?"_

_"Any that doesn't involve plastic and batteries."_

_"_ _Uhhh_ _...hmm? When was the last time?"_ I hold up my fingers and try to do the math, when _was_ the last time I had _good_ sex? I can only remember having bad sex, and when I say _bad sex,_ I mean he came in less than 10 minutes and didn't believe in foreplay. Just because a guy was good looking or had a nice sized dick didn't mean they knew how to use it. 

_"Don't tell me you can't remember?!"_

_"Ok...I won't tell you then."_ I mutter sheepishly. 

_"Leah!"_ I can almost picture her rolling her eyes from the other side of the phone.

_"Come on Anna, what's with all the blind dates here recently?"_

_"I don't want to leave my best friend all alone!"_

_"Alone? What do you mean?"_ She's quiet for a moment. 

_"Anna?"_ I can hear her sigh and take in a deep breath. 

_"Markus got a job transfer."_

_"Oh? Where to?"_ She's quiet again. 

_"Alaska."_

_"What?! How long have you known?"_

_"For awhile now, the company is going to pay_ _him a lot of money to develop more of the land their to help increase the population_ _. The place they are sending us is an established town, however, the only way in is by a small carrier plane or_ _helicopter. Plus we can use the money."_ She takes another deep breath. " _We're going to have a baby, and you know that I've always wanted to live in Alaska."_ I did know, the weirdo, she loved Alaska. She had been born there and this was her chance to go back. Anna's husband, Markus, was an architect that specialized at designing homes and buildings that were made for severe weather. 

_"I'm happy for you guys_ _. Really. But I wished you had told me earlier."_ So I could at least get used to the idea of not seeing her. But that was selfish of me. But she was my only _family_ I had. No wonder she had gotten desperate with the blind dates. 

" _Really? You're not mad?"_

_"No I'm not_ _. I'm glad you're working towards your dream."_

_"So will you go on that date?"_

_"Anna!"_ I say her name in exasperation, she's so stubborn, almost more stubborn than me. 

_"Alright alright! But I'm not giving up! One day you will find your happiness and stop dreaming about two men you've never met_ _. Sweet Jesus girl, those dreams you've been telling me about_ _. No wonder none of the guys I set you up with are no good."_

My dream men. For the last year I've been having odd dreams about two men I had never met before. Their features were always blurred but I could always see their eyes. Those eyes haunted me, I had never seen people with the colored eyes they had. One of the men had beautiful golden eyes while the other was tinged red and the things we did in my dreams, my face flushes just thinking about it. 

" _You got quiet_ _. Did you fall into your perverted delusions?"_

_"Bite me."_ I laugh. If she had seen my dreams she would be falling too. 

We continue our conversation and she tells me her plans for Alaska and as she talks I can hear the excitement building in her voice. I don't know if I could ever live in Alaska, dealing with winters in Ohio was bad enough, but Alaska? No thanks. We say our goodbyes. 

I jump in the shower and wash the days events from my body. I'm so tired, finding out Anna is moving far away was just the cherry on top of an already long day. I just wanted to climb into my over sized sleeping shirt and go to sleep. I brush out my long blonde hair and braid it back so it is easier to brush out in the morning. I take out my colored contacts to give my eyes a break. I didn't need to wear them but my eyes are two very different colors, one an odd shade of amethyst purple while the other was a silvery shade of blue. After trying to explain about heterochromia ten million times, I just chose to put the contacts in. 

I climb into my bed and lie down. Before closing my eyes I think about my mystery men. Maybe I'll get to see them in my dreams again. 

\----------

Both of the males in front of me disappear from my sight and reappear right next to me. I startle and almost fall on my ass as an undignified squeak exits my mouth. 

_"Holy shit! Nope,_ _nuh_ _uh... y'all never did this in my dreams before."_ I'm shaking my head. It's time to wake up. I close my eyes, pinch my leg and then open them again. _Fuck_... _how is this real?_

_Lucifer_

I take in the sight of the pixie like woman in front of me. Her hair trails over her shoulder in a long ash blond braid and her mismatched eyes are huge in her face. I look into the purple and blue gaze and my nostrils flare as I take in her scent. It takes all of my control not to bend down and run my nose along her neck so I can take in more of her scent. Lord Diavolo's eyes are locked on her taking in her every detail. _She's ours._

_Diavolo_

I need to remember the purpose of why I brought this girl here in the first place, but it feels like all my attention is being swallowed whole by the gaze of this beautiful female. I shake my head and try to clear it the fog that has started to set in as the scent from her heat causes my rut to kick in. 

_Barbatos_ _, I need two Alpha and one Omega heat suppressants_ _. The injectors for emergencies_ _._

I call out to Barbatos in my mind while I am still functioning correctly before my rut kicks in and I lose all reasoning. 

_My Lord? For whom?_

_Both Lucifer and I_ _. Along with the human female exchange student_ _._

I can feel his shock coming through our pact link. 

_Yes, Sir. I'm on my way_ _._

_"I'm sorry Leah, this is rather sudden for all three of us, and very confusing for you_ _. But I have someone bringing suppressants for the three of_ _us."_ Her gaze has started to glaze over as her heat starts to take over her mind. Her breasts rise and fall with her elevated breaths. I can hear Lucifer's brothers becoming agitated as the pheromones builds in the room. This could get very bad, very quickly. An Omega in heat draws in alphas like bees to flowers and everyone in this room is an Alpha besides her. This was something I hadn't seen in the plans for the student exchange program. Though I should have considered it. 

Barbatos shows up with the suppressants and I can see the visible relief on her face when he puts the injection into her arm. 

_"Can someone explain to me where in the hell I am?"_ She looks at me before looking around the room. Instead of confused she looks to be rather pissed off, not that I could blame her. 

_"This is late, but welcome to the_ _Devildom_ _. You have been chosen as an exchange student for the next year."_ I

  
tell her before Lucifer takes over.

" _For the next year, you will have tasks..."_ She interrupts Lucifer not letting him continue.

_"A year...have you lost your fucking mind?! And how did I get here?"_ She looks over at Lucifer as she curses at him and I chuckle inwardly. Not many people cuss at Lucifer and I can see the amusement flicker across his face before he hides it. 

_"How am I here? I don't understand, and you two! Why have I been dreaming about you for a year? Maybe I'm losing my mind...this is it...I've gone completely fucking crazy. I knew I should have cut my hours down at work. I told them working 60 hours a week was too much..."_ She rambles almost to herself at the end. The beautiful girl thinks she's gone crazy, unfortunately this is very real. I go against normal customs and reach out and run a finger down her cheek. Her body shudders at my touch and waves of Omega pheromones waft off her despite just having taken a suppressant. _This...could be bad..._


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2 Her Alpha Mates _

I am losing my fucking mind. My body is on fire and all I want to do is push _my_ two Alphas on the floor and fuck them until this incessant heat goes away. I can feel the wetness as it drips down my thighs, I am not this...I love an orgasm as much as the next girl. _But this? What was happening to me? Why wasn’t the suppressant working?_

I can’t even believe my own boldness as I walk closer to the sexy redhead, grab his tie and pull him down to my level. That full mouth of his is begging to be kissed. His beautiful golden eyes widen momentarily from shock as I lean up on my tip toes bringing my face closer to his.

_“Wait, Leah you..._ _mmm_ _...!”_ I don’t let him finish his sentence as I press my lips to his, I slip my tongue in his mouth and hum at his taste. _I wanted_ _more..._ I wanted to feel his lips on every part of my body.

Arms wrap around my chest pulling me back from Diavolo, I look up into Lucifer’s face. Hmm...I needed to kiss him too... _I wonder what he tasted like?_

_ Lucifer _

_“We need to take her out of here.”_ The suppressants weren’t working for her like they should. I look over to my brothers, I can see the protective barrier keeping them in their seats. Most of their faces are flushed, their eyes glazed over as they take in the scent of an Omega in heat. Lord Diavolo must have thrown it up to keep them from getting to her. Good thing, because I really didn’t want to have to punish my brothers for touching my mate. I would too, I would string them up and make it to where they wouldn’t think about sex for a very long time. Us Demons can grow pieces of our bodies back, it is still painful though, and it would be especially painful if they touched her. They might be my brothers, _but she was mine._

I pull her away from Diavolo and she doesn’t fight me, instead she turns her body into mine, her breasts press up against me and I can smell her arousal. I've taken a suppressant so I won't go into a mindless rut, but that didn’t mean I had endless control either, especially having my mate right in front of me in her heat. I wanted her. By the growing bulge in Lord Diavolo’s pants we were having the same problem. I shift slightly trying to adjust myself and Leah’s gaze travels downward. 

_“Need help with that?”_ She purrs at me and I groan... _fuck yes_ I needed her help with that. Her mouth around it was just the kind of help I needed. She grins at me before licking her lips like she knows exactly what just went through my mind. Were my thoughts that obvious?

Diavolo puts a hand on both of our shoulders and phases us out of the courtroom before we do something we regret in front of all of my brothers.

_“Leah...we can't do this right now. You’re not thinking right.”_

_“But...you guys let me do what I wanted in my dreams.”_ She pouts. I would love to have my way with her, but we wouldn't do that to her. Not while her mind was muddled by the Heat. Diavolo calls in Barbatos with a syringe with a sedative inside. If the suppressants weren't going to work then we were going to have to put her out for awhile until her heat wore down. She was ours, and we didn't want to hurt her. Mating her when she was out of her mind would make it so she was afraid of us, more afraid than what she already was. I didn't want my mate afraid of me. It would kill me inside.

" _Leah, we are going to help you relax so your Heat can settle down_ _. This will make you sleepy, can we give this to you?"_

_"I...I...yes..."_ I know her mind is muddled and it is taking a lot out of her to fight her Omega instincts. Barbatos shoots the sedative into her arm and within moments she is snoring lightly.

_ Leah _

I have a killer fucking headache, and I unfortunately remember everything that happened before I went to sleep. I look around the room I woke up in, it's a beautiful room, and this bed...I wanted this bed to take home. Home...would I ever go home again? What about Anna? She has to be losing her shit right now wondering where I am.

The door opens and Lucifer and Diavolo enters. Just looking at them makes my lady parts go gaga.

_“Leah, are you alright?”_ Diavolo asks, concern showing on his face as he takes a seat beside the bed.

_“Just peachy, I_ _don't_ _know where the hell I am. I'm worried about my pregnant bestie since I just you know, fucking disappeared, she is probably losing her damn mind with worry. My dream men turn out to be REAL men, and my fated mates...and I still_ _don't_ _know where in the fuck I am!”_ By the end I'm shouting, my chest heaves with exertion.

_“You are in the_ _Devildom_ _, another realm that stands beside the human realm. There are three realms, The Celestial Realm, The Human Realm, and The Demon Realm. The Demon Realm is the one that you are in now.”_

_“I'm in HELL?!?!”_ I screech...Oh God, what did I do to wind up in hell? Is it from cussing too much? Or maybe having sex before marriage? Is it because I haven't been to church since my parents died?

_“Leah, you are not in Hell. You are in another realm. You are not dead, your soul is not damned, And if it helps you, no one in the human realm will know that you are missing. Your presence is wiped from_ _everyone's_ _mind, but when you return, in a years time, it will be like you never disappeared.”_

_“...I_ _don't_ _know how I feel about that. Why me? And how did you guys make me dream about you?”_

_“Leah, we never made you dream about us.”_ Lucifer tells me.

_“There are stories about some fated mates seeing their pair in dreams. Its rare, but it happens, especially if a human has some magic in their blood line, even if its far back in their family.”_

I had heard the stories too growing up. It was something that teenagers wished for, to one day find their fated mate. You could mate with anyone, but to have someone out there that your soul connected to? It was a dream that almost everyone shared. I wasn't sure how I felt when I thought about Anna and the fact that she won't remember me. _But was it really a bad thing, I knew she had felt insanely guilty about moving on with her life._ She was making her dreams come true, she had her mate, and was expecting her first child, and now with the move, I didn't want to be the one holding her back. She would worry herself constantly about me, and I didn't want that for her. I unbraid my hair as I think about the situation I am now in. Was I insanely fucking confused?...yes...but...but...I look at the two men in front of me. I don't _KNOW_ them, but I do. I know somewhere deep inside me that neither of them would never hurt me. 

_“Ok, both of you explain to me about this exchange program.”_

They spend the next hour explaining the Student Exchange Program, and the reason behind it. They also tell me I'm not the only person from the human realm that was chosen, but the other student was a sorcerer so he had some experience with both the Celestial and Demonic Realms.

_“So...a question, if normal humans_ _don't_ _know about there being separate realms why was I, a normal human, brought here?”_

_“There are different species in each realm. In the Demonic realm there are Demons, Devils, Incubus, Vampires and_ _Weres_ _, that were formally human but fell into the demon realm after being infected by a pure blood of those species. Then the human realm has Witches, Warlock, also Vampires and_ _Weres_ _that decided to integrate into human society, Shape shifters. Then there is the Celestial Realm where you have the Angelic Race but also fairies, pixies, each realm has hundreds of different species that are humanoid, or have a higher thought process but not humanoid figures. One day everything that is hiding on the surface will come to light to those who are ‘Human’, so I want the coexistence between the races to be more united before that happens. So that's where the Exchange Program comes into play. I want to prove that it is possible for all of our realms to coexist peacefully."_

_"So how was I chosen?"_

_"I'll be honest, Lord_ _Diavolo_ _had me looking through hundreds of potential candidates_ _. After hours upon hours of looking I hadn't found one_ _. As I was at my wits end a gust of wind went through the room and your file drifted in my lap. So it was coincidence, but now I'm thinking fate had a hand."_

_"Fate must have a strange sense of humor."_

_"Yes, they do."_ They? I must look confused because Diavolo answers my silent question.

_"There are three fates_ _. The sisters,_ _Clotho_ _,_ _Lachesis_ _, and_ _Atropos_ _. They weave a tapestry of fate for every mortal and immortal alike_ _. However, seeing so many strands of fate has twisted their personalities a bit_ _. Hmm...maybe I will ask them to attend a lecture here soon_ _. They enjoy showing off their skills with a loom."_

As they talk to me I can feel my body begin to heat up again as their scent surrounds me. I catch myself staring at their lips and tracing my eyes down their bodies. I shiver lightly, but not from cold, and I can feel my face beginning to flush. I fidget in the large bed, rubbing my thighs together

" _Leah?"_ Lucifer says my name and reaches out to touch my cheek. His fingers touch my skin and I sigh at the small touch. His much larger body shudders as his nostrils flare.

_"Is your heat flaring up again?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Leah, say that you want us, while your mind is still clear_ _. We don't want to hurt you."_

_"Yes, I want you, both of you. I've wanted you since I first began dreaming of you."_ But I knew my life was about to change completely. It had already changed, from the moment I woke up here and met these two. Knew they were real, tied together by fate.

_"Neither of us are in our rut right now because of the suppressants, so we can't fully Bond until then_ _. So that means you can still randomly go into heat until then_ _. Apparently_ _suppre_ _ssors_ _won't work on you_ _, but that can happen with some Omegas_ _. The only way to calm your Heat is having us inside you completely, do you understand Leah."_

_"Yes, I've always known what my future held as an Omega_ _. Though this is my first time experiencing Heat."_

_"You've never gone into Heat before? How old are you Leah?"_

_"27, almost 28."_ I can feel the sweat beading on my forehead as I try but fail to fight off the effects of my Heat.

Lucifer presses a hand against my feverish skin on my neck.

_"We will have to finish our talk later, are ready for us Leah?"_

_"Yes...I'm ready..."_ I breathe out as my body comes completely alive as my tenuous control snaps.

_"Finally..."_


	3. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content Warning

Chapter 3

_Diavolo_

Leah's eyes glaze over completely as her pupils dilate as her Heat takes over her mind. A soft moan leaves her mouth and just the sound of it causes my body to grow hard. Her Omega pheromones bathe the room and if it wasn't for the suppressors I would be in a mindless Rut. I can see her nipples hardening against the fabric of her shirt and I lick my lips in anticipation of pulling one of the taunt buds into my mouth. She pushes the blanket down her legs before crawling to the edge of the bed toward me and holds her arms up so I can pull her out of the bed. Her long hair trails in a wavy mass down her back as she tips her head back.

_"Kiss me..."_ She demands prettily and I drop my mouth to hers as my hand cups the back of her head. Her hands press into my chest and she breaks our kiss.

_"Take these off..."_

_"Demanding little thing aren't you."_ I hear Lucifer say as he moves behind her. He has already removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. She looks back at him and his face shows shock as she pushes him back on the bed and straddles his lap. I take this chance to remove my own jacket and shirt as I watch her hands travel along Lucifer's chest. I walk behind her and grip the edge of the long shirt she is in, pulling it over her head. Both Lucifer and I groan as we see she has nothing on under it. I can see the wet mark she leaves on Lucifer as she grinds herself against him. I push her hair to the side and trail my fingers down her naked spine and her body undulates against him.

Lucifer kisses her as he lies back on the bed, his hands lifting her as he spreads her thighs for my view. Her hips sway back and forth and I get an open view of her wetness dripping down her thighs. I undo my pants as I slip a hand between her thighs and she mewls into Lucifer's mouth as I brush my fingers against her clit before sliding them into her wet opening. I spread her wetness around and her body opens easily under my touch. I need to taste her before I sink myself inside her. I drop to my knees as I pull her back to me and slide my tongue against her wet folds. She cries out and presses back against my face, I slip a finger into the tight hole of her ass. I know Lucifer and I both need to be inside of her at the same time for her Heat to abate completely. She dilates easily as an Omega with two fated mates, she was literally made just for us.

_Leah_

I moan loudly and Lucifer swallows my cries of pleasure as Diavolo teases me from behind. His tongue slides over and inside of me as he teases my back entrance with his finger. The sensation is driving me insane with pleasure and I can feel my orgasm building from his merciless teasing. Lucifer kneads my taunt nipples, rolling them between his fingers, between Lucifer playing with my nipples and Diavolo I'm about to shatter into a million pieces. I reach my hand down the front of Lucifer's pants and wrap my fingers around his hard cock. Diavolo inserts another finger inside me and I cry out as my orgasm rips through me. _I want more...more...more....my mind is become fuzzy as my Heat completely takes me over_ _._

_ Lucifer _

Leah's eyes completely lose focus as her Heat completely takes her over. Her moans grow louder, her scent stronger.

_"I thinks she's ready for us_ _Diavolo_ _."_ He pulls Leah toward him so I can remove the rest of my clothing. Her hand slides down her body as we momentarily stop giving her the pleasure that she craves, she runs her fingers over her clit as she squeezes her breasts. Her eyes are locked on mine as she moans out my name. She drops her gaze down my body as I remove my final piece of clothing and she bites her lip as she looks at my hard cock. I grab her hand that she is using to tease her clit and pull her on top of me as I lay back on the bed. She reaches out and wraps her fingers around me as she lines me up to her entrance before slamming down on top of me. My breath whooshes out of me at the sudden movement and it takes all of my willpower not to pound up into her. I look over her shoulder at Diavolo as he spreads lube over his hard cock. Her body opened easily for us, but he still didn't want to hurt her. Her nails scrape down my chest as I hold her hips down on me to keep her from moving while Diavolo slides into her. We all moan out loud as we all join together and she becomes impossibly tighter with the two of us inside her.

_"_ _Ahhh_ _..._ _Mmm_ _..._ _ahhhnnn_ _...!"_ She moans as we both thrust inside her, slowly at first so her body relaxed enough to accept our lengths. I want to sink my teeth into her skin as I bind myself to her, but that would have to wait until Diavolo and I have our Rut while she is in Heat. Alphas mark their Omega mates with a bite to the neck. We might not be able to completely bond today, but I need to put my claim on her so that everyone knew she was mine, ours. Diavolo must be thinking the same thing because he starts to speak.

_"Leah, we are going to bite you_ _. You might feel some pain through the haze of your Heat."_ Leah's body shudders and she lifts her hair above her head.

_"Bite me..."_ She says leaning over and licking across my lips. I can feel my incisors sharpening as my fangs lengthen. Humans don't have fangs, but as a Demon I do. Leah's eyes widen as she takes in my horns and the wings on my back before looking up into the mirror on the wall to see Diavolo's. I'm waiting for her to freak out like most humans do when they see our true forms. But like I'm also finding out she has a tendency to surprise me.

_"Beautiful..."_ She lifts a hand, trailing her fingers over the sensitive part of my wings. Diavolo's wings fold around us and she reaches out to touch them.

I can't resist the temptation anymore and sink my teeth into her neck at the same time Diavolo does and she cries out as an orgasm tears through her body causing her to tighten around the both of us. We thrust through her orgasm and feel her walls start to flutter again before I completely lose myself in her. Our orgasm sends her into another.

_ Leah _

Time skips for me as my mind fades in and out from the Heat. I come to once as I ride Lucifer's face as Diavolo shoves his hard cock down my throat. Another time I'm riding Diavolo as Lucifer takes me from behind. My insides are soaked from countless orgasms, theirs and mine. The final time I come to I'm in a large bathtub, fingers massage into my scalp before someone pours hot water down the back of my head.

_"Mmm...that feels wonderful..."_

_"Are you awake now?"_ Lucifer asks as he runs a soft sponge down my arm. His wet hair is slicked back from his face and water drips down his chest. _Who knew someone could look so fucking sexy dripping wet._ I bite my lip as I gain control over myself.

_"Yes, how long was I out?"_

_"You were only asleep for a little while..."_

_"How long was I in heat? I can only remember bits and pieces."_

_"Almost a day and a half."_ I turn my head as I look at Diavolo in shock. _Oh damn, he looks fucking hot dripping wet_ _too..._ wait did he say over a day and a half?!

_"I had sex for over twenty four hours?!"_ He chuckles at the look on my face.

_"It's normal for an Omega with a Fated Mate, I've known them to go for days_ _. You took short naps though, but nothing longer than an hour before you were ready_ _again."_ I can feel the blush burning down my face and chest. _Oh God, if my grandmother was still alive she would be calling me a wanton hussy. And she would be right!_

_"I'm sure your grandmother would understand_ _. You're with your mates after all."_ Fuck, I said that out loud. _Leah you need to stop talking to yourself_ _._ I hear laughter coming from both men as I again say my inner monologue out loud.

_"Don't laugh at me you asshats! Can't you see I'm chastising my inner hussy!"_

_"We can definitely hear it..."_ They both roar with laughter. Well at least their fucking entertained... _asshats_.


	4. Meeting The Brothers

(So I was going to follow the game story line with Belphie being locked up. But I'm not, he will be present from the beginning)

I’m not sure when I fell back to sleep but I wake up cocooned in the heat of my two alphas. My body is sated from being taken by them repeatedly. I want to snuggle back down but I need to know what is going on now.

They are both awake, talking softly to the the other. Their eyes focus on me when they notice that I am awake. Lucifer leans down and presses a kiss to my lips before Diavolo. I blush as my body tingles, memories from the night before flooding my mind. I shake my head lightly trying to think other thoughts.

" _Good morning, love. Did you sleep alright?"_ Diavolo asks, his gold eyes trained on my face, he smiles broadly as I blush harder. _Do not think naughty thoughts...do not think naughty thoughts..._

_"You're thinking out loud again."_ Lucifer says, laughter rumbling in his chest.

_"I think we are supposed to pretend we don't hear it."_ Diavolo says, the same laughter in his voice. I chose to ignore them.

_"_ _Mmhmm_ _. I slept good."_ More like I was passed out, I continue as I look at Diavolo. _“So tell me, about my being brought here to the_ _Devildom_ _? What does that mean for me?”_

_“The purpose of the exchange is to learn more about the members of each realm, so that we can live peacefully alongside each other. However, neither of us thought that one of the students that we summoned here would end up being our fated mate, or that we would both be tied to the same mate. It changes things slightly for the_ _progam_ _, but not completely."_

_“I feel like we are doing things backwards here. Usually I’m not one to fuck first, and then ask questions later.”_ Diavolo and Lucifer both laugh at my candid answer. I had heard stories of Fated Mates and their instant urge to join their bodies together, but it still wasn’t something that I was used to.

I spend the next hour talking to Diavolo and Lucifer about the exchange program and asking them questions about themselves. Diavolo tells me a little about the Royal Academy of Diavolo and some of the things I would be doing as a student. I had to say I was very curious about the things that I could learn. Lucifer tells me that once upon a time he used to be a Celestial Being. He didn't go too much into detail, but I hoped he would tell me more soon.

“ _So...how old are you guys?”_ Some of the things they have said have hinted that they have been alive a lot longer than the normal human life span.

_“Millennia...”_ Holy shit...or is it _Unholy shit_...I couldn’t even grasp the amount of time that they had been living. It made my bones hurt just thinking about it. But that makes me think, if they live so long, does that mean they will watch me grow old and die? Sadness sends a pang of pain through my chest, and I rub the area over my heart with the heel of my hand.

_“What’s wrong?”_ Diavolo asks me, his face measuring the look upon my face. I take a deep breath as I try to wipe my face clean of the emotions that I was feeling inside.

_“Nothing...”_

_“It doesn’t look like nothing.”_ Lucifer says, he must have seen whatever look that Diavolo had seen. I take a deep breath, building myself up to tell them what was on my mind.

_“I’m human...”_

_“Yes, we know.”_

_“You don’t understand, I won't live as long as you both do.”_ They both get a look on their face that say they are still confused, but they are listening.

_“If you have already lived for thousands of years, you are going to live for thousands of years more. I only have maybe 60 years, I will grow old while you two stay the same. What does that say for us as ‘Fated Mates?”_ Comprehension dawns on their faces. They both look at each other I feel like they are having a silent conversations, one that I can not hear.

_“You can become a demon and live the same life span as us.”_ My mouth drops open and I snap it shut. Their offer makes the saliva dry in my mouth, thinking about all the implications of what that would mean for me.

_“What about my life as a human? I...I...”_ Diavolo presses a finger to my lips, which have started to tremble.

_“_ _Shh_ _...You have plenty of time to think about it. It_ _isn't_ _something that needs to be rushed. We_ _don't_ _want to pressure you, we should have said it in a different way.”_ Diavolo says calmly, his finger gliding over my cheek.

I nod my head, but I was actually glad that they had just come out and said it. I sigh, we aren't that far into our day but I was already tired again.

“ _Do you want to go meet the others now?”_

_“Will I go into heat suddenly like before?”_ I was anxious as hell when it came to the scenario. It was going to take me awhile to get used to living as an Omega who had a heat.

_“One of us will be with you at all times until we Bond completely. All of my brothers are Alphas. We do have some students at RAD who are Omegas, but most of them are mated or they have a Heat Stabilizer that works for them. Omegas are a low percentage here like they are in the human realm.”_

Most of the population was made of Betas, both male and female. Beta’s didn't have a heat or rut period like Alpha’s and Omega’s. But they could smell the scent of pheromones in the air, though they weren't as affected by it like an Alpha and Omegas were. Omega’s and Alpha’s could be both men and woman, and male Omegas were capable of becoming pregnant and carrying a child.

_“Ok, I think I'm ready. Please_ _don't_ _leave me alone.”_ I said lowly it wasn't like I could put it off much longer.

____________

Lucifer

Leah, dressed in the RAD uniform follows Diavolo and I to the large dining room in his castle. My brothers had come back last night and had stayed in the guest rooms in the castle. Diavolo and I would talk about what we are going to do housing wise with Leah. It had been planned for her to stay at The House of Lamentation, but that was before we knew what she was to us. Having her at The House of Lamentation would not be fair for Diavolo and Leah. She needed the both of us together. The three of us could not be away from the other for extended periods of time. We would suffer from bonding withdraws if we weren't exposed to each other's pheromones.

_“Well it's about damn time!”_ Mammon says and I give him _the_ look. The one that says if he didn't shut his mouth he was going to get it later. His mouth snaps shut before he utters another word.

_“Good morning!_ _Don't_ _you three look positively refreshed.”_ Asmodeus sings, giving refreshed another meaning. I don't even have to look at him to know what he meant by refreshed. Half of everything Asmo said had a double meaning, the second usually sexual in nature.

_“When can we get started? I have a delivery being made to the house later by_ _Akuzon_ _.”_ Leviathan says, I can only imagine what he ordered, something else to go into his room that is already overflowing with anime and game goods. I didn't see the appeal myself, but Levi was completely obsessed. He had been obsessed since animated cartoons first became popular, I did have to admit that the change in animation over the past hundred or more years was quite impressive. But I still preferred some of the old style films and records. Some changes were still hard for me to completely accept. Looking at Leah I can't help but think that some changes were for the best.

_“You’ve all already met Leah, but because of certain events you_ _weren't_ _properly introduced.”_ Leah sits at the table between Diavolo and I. She fidgets in her chair, and the thought of pulling her into my lap crosses my mind. I've never had this instant, and overwhelming _need_ for anyone. I've been alive many years, and throughout those years I've never looked at someone fidget and think that they looked adorable.

_“_ _Diavolo_ _is the next king of the_ _Devildom_ _, and he is also the Founder and Student Council President of The Royal Academy of_ _Diavolo_ _, or RAD for short. I am Diavolo’s second in command, Vice President of the Student Council and I am The Avatar of Pride.”_

_“Avatar?”_ Leah asks questioningly, curiosity lighting up her eyes as she sits forward, making sure to pay close attention.

_“As I mentioned to you earlier my brothers and I used to be Celestial beings, but we all fell from the Celestial Realm and became Demons. It's a very long story, one if you_ _don't_ _mind I will tell you later.”_ She looks pleased that I will be sharing some of my past with her. My story of my Fall was one that was told in all of the realms, though each story varied, I and my brothers were the only ones who knew the truth. I had seen the curiosity burning in her eyes earlier when I told her about being a Celestial being at one time but she hadn't pressed me for answers then.

I point to Mammon, who is still pouting from the look I gave him earlier. Sometimes I wondered how we were actually siblings. Each of us had our own personalities and traits that far differed from the others, if people had never heard of us before they didn't connect us as being siblings.

_“I am the great Mammon, I'm the Avatar of Greed and the second oldest.”_ Mammon drawls, he goes to speak more and I cut him off with a jerk of my head.

" _Great Mammon my ass."_ Satan says.

_"Fuck off, Satan!"_ Mammon yells down the table. Diavolo as always looks amused, but I feel a giant headache starting. I point to Levi so he could continue.

“ _Leviathan, you can call me Levi. I'm the third oldest and The Avatar of Envy. If you_ _don't_ _like anime and games_ _don't_ _even speak to me. I prefer my fellow_ _Otakus_ _to Normies.”_ Levi is practically asking for his gaming console to be confiscated again with that last comment. But Leah surprises me when she asks Levi what anime he likes. I look over to Leah.

_“Do you like anime?”_ I can't help but ask her.

_“I like almost all genres of shows and movies. But I grew up watching anime, it's sometimes nice to rewatch some of the older ones with people who also like them.”_ Levi looks way too happy about my mate liking some of the same things that he does. I had a feeling he would be stealing Leah to have her watch anime with him later. I wasn't sure if I was all that happy about that. She was _mine._

_“Next we have the fourth oldest.”_

_“I am Satan, Avatar of Wrath.”_ Satan doesn't offer any other information but smiles his normal fake smile. Leah cocks her head at him, like she is trying to figure him out.

_“_ _Oohh_ _wow! I love your eyes, Leah! I'm_ _Asmodeus_ _, Avatar of Lust. If you ever go into heat and these two_ _aren't_ _around I have no problems with helping you.”_

_“Thanks for the compliment. Nice to meet you. No fucking thanks.”_ I can't help but smile at her absolute rejection in her voice. I hear no temptation in her voice nor do her eyes reflect Asmodeus as she looks at him.

_“Im Beelzebub, you can call me_ _Beel_ _. I'm the Avatar of Gluttony. And I'm starving! Can we eat?”_ Leah giggles softly at the puppy dog look on Beel's face. He starts to drool and she laughs some more.

_“Hold on,_ _Beel_ _and then I'm sure we will eat. I'm_ _Belphegor_ _, Avatar of Sloth. You can call me_ _Belphie_ _. But I'm not the biggest fan of humans so I'm not too sure how I feel about all this still._ _Human's_ _can't be trusted.”_ Belphegor's face shows his inner disgust. He would not let go of his old resentments. I knew here soon I would be forced to tell them a secret I had kept from all of them. I couldn't risk Leah by keeping it to myself for much longer. Leah puts a hand on my leg and I can see anger filling her gaze at Belphie's comment.

_“So because I'm human you are going to instantly write me off? The same could be said for me and all of this. You think this_ _isn't_ _hard for me? Grow the fuck up. Not every person should be held accountable for the actions of some. I_ _haven't_ _done a damn thing to you, so_ _don't_ _speak to me like I'm a bug beneath your feet.”_ I'm stunned into silence. I like that she has no issues with speaking her mind. It was going to be fun finding out everything about her.

Belphie looks at Leah like he couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth, and Satan is laughing silently. Leah is fuming silently beside me.

_“Time for breakfast!”_ Beel says, for once his appetite is working to my advantage and I appreciate the change in subject.

Leah

Breakfast was interesting. I've never met such a large group of siblings with such diverse personalities. It was going to take me awhile to get used to them. The one called Mammon was loud and kind of annoying but he didn't seem like a bad guy. Levi asked me about all the anime I liked and we made plans to have a viewing party. Lucifer flat told him that that would have to wait until I was properly bonded. I agreed, I didn't want to go into heat while I was alone with one of the brothers.

Asmodeus had asked me no less than ten times, in varying words and innuendos, to sleep with him. He was nice, but I got the feeling that Asmo's one true love was himself. Satan, I was still trying to figure out. He was all smiles, but that definitely wasn't his real personality. When he looked at Lucifer it was with an inner loathing. It made me curious about his story and why he seemed to hate his brother.

Beel was a hungry bear. I could see he was a nice guy, kind of adorable in the younger brother sort of way. Belphie, who Lucifer told me was Beel's twin. My verdict of him was still in the air. He pissed me off earlier with his human comment. But I knew that he must have his reasons for what he felt. It would just take some time to learn them. I didn't want wrote off for being human, so I wasn't going to instantly write him off. 

Tomorrow I would meet the other exchange students. Two Angels and another human from my realm. Though I was told that the human was a sorcerer, which meant I was the only completely human one here and also the only one with no power of my own. Today we were going to check out RAD and they were going to show me some of the Devildom. I wonder how much it differed from my world, guess it's time to go touring.


End file.
